Some conventional elevator systems comprise elevator cars traveling through a hoistway via actuation of a hydraulic jack. In some hydraulic elevator systems, various components for driving the elevator may be located in a separate machine room. Separate machine rooms require additional dedicated building space. Some hydraulic elevator systems attempt to omit the machine room by placing components within the elevator shaft or hoistway on a side of the elevator car, and accessing such components through a closet door next to the elevator within the building. While a variety of hydraulic elevator systems have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.